


Eden

by DaraV



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraV/pseuds/DaraV
Kudos: 2





	Eden

“钱警官，我真的是无辜的，我的身份证明都在您手上，这太荒谬了吧。”

苍蓝色暗纹的西装笔挺，男子坐在简陋的空白房间中央，只有一张老旧的木头椅子，崭亮的鞋跟扣在两条椅子腿之间摇摇欲坠的单梁上，一下下点着地，发出轻微的咔哒声响。

他的手指轻松搭在膝盖上，微微仰着头，眉目舒展向对面的人笑，“不过作为遵纪守法好公民，我还是很愿意配合钱警官调查的。”

钱锟捏着笔从文件夹里抬起头，看了对面一眼，脑仁疼，皱着眉头抿了一下嘴巴，脚尖用力抵住地板，透露出内心的焦躁不已。

他今年才从警局毕业，因为在校期间各项表现优异所以才会被招进N市警局刑侦队，刚来半年还是乖乖跟着前辈师傅后面打杂的阶段，遇到几起大案子也算见过大场面了，联合其他部门一起连锅端起祸根，倒也爽快。

不像现在，憋闷。

前几天他们得到线人消息，跨国走私案中心人物，泰国黑枭Ten今天在清安居与客户会面，这是一次难得的机会因此高层非常重视，安排人把整个清安居包围了几层，一个个筛过去。

师傅带着钱锟正好就在后门守着，这名男子被两个外籍保镖护着，一看就非富即贵气质超凡，线人在耳麦里激动地指认出来他极有可能就是Ten！

鬼知道他哪来的胆子，听到这话直接就伸手拦住，讲着破烂英语要求他们停一下接受身份检查。

他拿出带着徽章的绿皮小证件的时候，听见男子轻笑了一下，抬手让两个保镖冷静，只是一双眼睛上上下下打量的钱锟非常不舒服。“警官，我的证件现在没有带在身上，怎么办呢？”

钱锟硬着头皮，“如果，如果是这样，麻烦现在随我一起走，联系人员将证件送到，检查之后才可以走……请，请配合我的工作！”

他说的结结巴巴，两个高大健壮的外籍保镖对视一眼，但是男子直接掏出手机发送消息，一边还觑着钱锟被帽檐遮住的小脸，“好啊，不过警官可以告诉你的名字吗，我的律师待会找过来方便点。”

钱锟明显没想到Ten就这么直接，嘴巴张了张还是不敢置信，“啊，哦，我叫钱锟……”

“那么钱警官，前面带路吧！”

因为他的嫌疑最大，所以师傅安排和保镖分开来押送，Ten指名要钱锟在副驾驶看守，“我觉得钱警官面善，聊聊天也不至于无聊。”

警车里一路都是安静平和的，Ten就坐在后座上闭目养神，要到警局门口，他突然睁开眼睛，钱锟从后视镜里看到他的眼皮半掀，透润的黑色瞳仁像最高级的墨玉，亮的看穿人心，忍不住浑身一抖，“怎，怎么了？”

“哈，没什么，只是突然想起来刚刚还没介绍一下，我叫李永钦。”

李永钦，泰籍华人，致恒地产公司股东，这次入境事由是商务出差。  
律师送过来的资料文件非常官方。

而警局这边核实的信息也是属实，致恒地产公司的确有一个持股29.5%的股东叫李永钦的，并不参与公司具体运作，只是在经营方向重大调整的决策性投票时，他才从泰国飞回来参会。

至于往上细查这个李永钦的身家，可能还需要一些时间，他们不能冤枉一个好人，更不能错放一个坏人啊！

“阿锟你尽量拖着时间，我去外面看帮帮忙！”师傅也觉得干瞪着眼，看守无辜人士李永钦有点浪费时间，钱锟既然入得了李永钦的眼，能套点话也好。

临走还是当着李永钦的面把监控摄像头关了，表达了一点人文尊重。

“……好。”钱锟咬着笔杆有些犹疑，其实所有人都能感觉到不对劲，既然线人指认了李永钦就是Ten，而要查的信息也这么干净利索，简直就是活在阳光下从没见过黑暗……

但是他们不能空口白牙凭空诬陷，现在没证据。

转过头去看李永钦似笑非笑的黑色眼睛，钱锟不自觉嘟嘴巴，把看不出花来的文件夹合上，“呃李先生你渴不渴啊？我给你倒杯水吧？”

“钱警官好贴心，温水谢谢。”

点点头，钱锟转身去角落里蹲下翻找饮水机里的一次性纸杯，然后一手拖着自己的椅子从桌子后面绕出来，捧着半杯水轻轻放到李永钦面前，“李先生，条件简陋委屈一下。”

“没关系，”两片薄唇抿住纸杯边沿，李永钦浓密的上排睫毛落下重重的影子，余光看着侧面大块玻璃外繁忙的警局人员，“或许，我记得这面墙走过来的时候是镜子？”

“啊因为是单面镜……”

这间原本是长官办公室，安装的单面镜也是之前领导的特殊要求，照明通透的能看到外面的大办公室工作情况。后来换了现在的上司比较喜欢和大家打成一片，这间屋子就废了。

出于李永钦的嫌疑特殊性，没有把他放到外间一排常规审问室而是这里。整间屋子面积不大，一张桌子两张椅子就塞得差不多了。

钱锟可能也觉得这么说很奇怪，有些不好意思笑起来，软白的两靥酒窝甜兮兮的，岔开话题，“李先生在泰国是做什么生意的呢？”

“我？”李永钦放下杯子挑了一下眉毛，手肘撑住桌面，有意贴近钱锟的脸，“我方方面面都有涉及，钱警官问的是哪方面的？”

“啊？”钱锟傻眼了，他开口还是把李永钦当罪犯审，问出来的话又直接又不礼貌，李永钦身上喷了带清冷调的木质香水，靠得太近闻得清清楚楚，脸也红红热热，单手贴近脸颊去降温，“……李先生抱歉，我这么问好像不太合适，我只是……”

“没关系。”李永钦点点头表示理解。温文尔雅善解人意，漂亮的眼睛紧盯着钱锟的瞳仁，直接上手去碰他的脸颊，“阿锟？我可以这么叫你吗？”

本来钱锟在警局已经算忙内团宠了，大家都这么喊他，而且李永钦比他年长好几岁，这么着无可厚非，他咬了一下唇角点头，眼睛像洋娃娃一样眨巴着，“啊可以的。”

“那阿锟不要这么紧张，这是场误会，恰好我今天下午有一点空闲时间……”

李永钦抬手看那支价格不菲的手表，钱锟偷偷松口气，别到头来一场误会还耽误人家正事，他一个小警察实在赔不起。

“但是！”

乌溜溜的盯住突然转折的李永钦，温和扬起的嘴角突然倾斜，天使的外壳一瞬间就融化成暗黑的流质，四面亮堂堂的灯光，打得李永钦线廓明晰的五官刻朗，凹陷处的阴影宛如石膏像一样，“但是浪费了时间，阿锟是要pei我的。”

赔……拿什么赔？

钱锟愣神的时候，他的衣领被紧紧揪住提起来，反应很快的要挣扎夺回主权，但是李永钦不知道使的什么巧劲，既压迫的钱锟呼吸困难，也使得制服布料纠缠在一起，他的手臂根本抬不起来。

憋的眼尾泛红，他整个人被这股怪力拽上桌面，一次性水杯全部泼到地上，狭窄的桌子吱嘎一声被钱锟粗重的喘息掩盖了，李永钦突然撒手他就软软的坠倒，从背部到尾椎骨都硌到疼。

朦胧的视线里看到李永钦扯着领带，他俯身探看钱锟的时候，悬着领带蹭到钱锟脸上把光挡住，留下大片的暗影。

钱锟有些惊恐，气管痒痒的咳的厉害，“……咳咳你，你要干什么？”

“说了，要陪我的啊。”李永钦笑着半蹲下去，一只手探到他腰后摸索，摸出挂着的一个手铐，捉住钱锟的双手举高，咔嚓套牢，“陪我玩的陪。”

至于陪他玩什么，钱锟肯定不会幼稚到人认为李永钦要玩捉迷藏，他的双手现在动弹不得，这个姿势浑身不得劲。

“李先生，我想我随时可以喊人过来的哦。”尽力保持冷静，钱锟告诉自己别慌，一墙之隔眼看着就都是警局同事。

这个李永钦，不管他是不是Ten，是夸他大胆还是骂他疯子都不为过。

“我是不介意，就是阿锟介不介意被看到呢？”李永钦从西装口袋里抽出薄薄的刀片，夹在指缝里几不可见，沿着颤抖的小腹中间偏一点划开，不知道是什么材质的，居然锋利到轻松就把厚实皮带切坏了。

制服的面料笔挺，被破开的刀口处，因为太过干脆利落而产生细碎的卷边，露出纯棉材质的内裤……钱锟怕他一个手抖把自己给废了。

但是更怕李永钦言语中的威胁之意。是啊，把人喊过来了，然后是自己被侮辱的画面吗？或者李永钦会不会做戏污蔑自己动用私刑，那是对他职业的另外一种侮辱。

无论如何，好像都不能被发现，钱锟无奈闭上眼睛，侧边牙齿含住内侧的一点软肉，死命嚼忍着……

唇上贴靠过来的暖软，让他有一点点抵触，黏绵的舌尖是凉的，恍惚间钱锟以为那是一条蛇的信子，薄薄的插进自我折磨的缝隙里，撬开。

“真可爱，第一眼就看上你了，放松点，我们要度过美好的下午时间。”那条蛇还游走到钱锟的腰腹处，扣弄着平坦狭小的脐眼，暴露在空气中的雪白肉体起了一层颗粒，胸腔上绽放的两朵更是颤巍巍的含苞待放。

“……混蛋你敢！”明明感到浑身发冷，李永钦的话却让钱锟羞耻，细嫩的皮下咕嘟泛起潮热，勉强睁开眼睛却被灯光刺到，积攒了力气瞄准、抬脚！

李永钦一把捏紧他的小腿，甚至没有躲闪半分，靠着桌沿冷哼着拽开那条腿扛到腰间，手肘压制住钱锟的另一条腿，以一种诡异的姿势彻底封锁了钱锟的双腿。

而且双手被拷牢在一起，钱锟气的要吐血，他浑身的衣服都破破烂烂，现在还门户大开着毫无抵抗能力，能逞强的就只有嘴巴。

没骂几句就被李永钦黑着脸捂住嘴巴，还恶劣的挺腰，示意鼓囊囊被西装裤包裹的下身，“再吵就把这根吞了。”

钱锟瞬间安静如鸡，脸色发绿，他宁愿真被上了也不想吞男人的那玩意。

李永钦可能也看出这威胁有效，松开手的时候顺便揉揉他鼓起的脸颊，拇指碾过他的眼角揉的泛红，“你乖，我不让你为难。”

俯下一点去吹气，吹拂的钱锟眼睫毛都在煽动，“不过公平点，一物换一物，你能做到什么程度，决定我把身份透露出来多少……”

钱锟睁开眼睛，现在所有人都认定李永钦就是Ten，可是所有人都没有证据。  
他承认心动了，办案的时候缺胳膊少腿都做好心理准备了，何况他现在只要当被蛇咬了一口，就能得到证据，不算亏。

“你说真的？”艰难吞咽着唾液，因为过度紧张，钱锟的声音都哑了。

“骗你的话，我愿意接受逮捕惩罚，怎么样？”

钱锟这时候已经处于意识不清，他想的是李永钦哪来的信心？只要有证据，从遍地警察的局里逃走哪是易事？

反正都要被抓，不如陪他玩一波大的，“好！”

话音刚落，李永钦就迫不及待的再次堵住他的嘴巴，舌尖交缠着蹭到上颚，口水流的钱锟整个下巴都湿漉漉的。

说好要放松，但是双手紧紧揪住李永钦的衣领，差点把扣子都挣开，一边还不服输的瞪大眼睛，睫毛跟着一颤一颤。

低垂着视线享受小红苹果的怒视，李永钦吻的更细致，把他嘴巴里面刮一整圈，然后沿着下巴一点点亲到细嫩的下巴软肉，滚动的喉结被一口叼住磨咬，钱锟忍不住发出碎碎的呻吟。

“……舒服的话，就好好享受吧……”

隔着一层布料，被揉捏的性器显得更加敏感，前端膨大起来挤出边缘，被热热的手心直接触到。

长在男人堆里，也会在放假的时候聚团看A片，每次钱锟都尤其害羞，勃起都要单独躲到浴房，一边冲澡一边草草了事，搞得大家都笑他太纯洁，以后怎么和女朋友XXOO啊！

所以李永钦拇指抵住马眼，其余四指包裹住茎身搓弄的时候，钱锟已经爽的哭出声来了——从没这么直视过快感来袭。

“怎么这么敏感啊，嗯？”咬着他挣扎挺立的乳首，李永钦一把将他浮起的腰胯按住，加快了手上的动作。

“啊呃……放开我啊……啊！”

钱锟自然没空搭理他，高潮从一波波推挤中，沿着脊椎快速窜上颅内，炸开的白色烟花是闪亮亮的，在眼前滴溜溜打着旋还叽叽喳喳，大口大口在拼了命的喘气，“哈啊……哈啊……”

突如其来的高潮已让他完全死机，过度的呼吸让他的胸腔烧到喉咙，闷闷的涨痛。膝盖侧边被捏紧按住，生硬掰开的角度拉痛了韧带，钻进干燥后穴的手指像一个锥子，痛的他眼泪一直淌，“嗯……痛……”

“哦哦哦乖，一点都不痛，不痛的啊。”李永钦轻声像在哄哭闹的小孩子，吻去眼泪，试图篡改钱锟的感觉。

手指退出一点多沾了星白的精液，这次放轻了力度又更润滑，钱锟的挣扎也变弱了。

其实并没有进去太深，一方面是紧的很，一方面指腹耐心的找到并不明显的凸点，“找到了啊……”

喃喃自语并没有被失魂的钱锟听到，手上剐蹭的力度近乎残忍，钱锟的腰腹狠狠抬起来，手铐硌到桌沿连带着手腕都红了一圈，“你唔！”

李永钦按压着那小小的点，欺身而上把他强吻的没有空隙，感受到一丝腻滑沿着手指被导出，再次试探着往里深入却不再艰难。

舌尖卷着耳垂舔咬，压低的声音像气体在环绕，钻进耳蜗里痒痒的像春天树上刮下来的柳絮，“嗯我怎么了？宝贝你手都磕破了，痛不痛？待会换个姿势，我对你真是太好了吧……”

金属磕打的声音让钱锟拽回神智，烫热的硬物碰上大腿内侧的瞬间，钱锟难受的呜咽出声，缩起双腿想躲。

但是脚踝被拽住往前拖了一下，臀部悬空，两瓣软肉被握在手里揉来捻去，李永钦的手上还抹了从钱锟身体里流出来的体液，乱七八糟的很快变得粉红弹腻，恶意的拧了两把，没等钱锟张开小牙齿痛呼出来，他就扶着根部把硬挺已久的东西塞进湿哒哒的小穴里。

咔！  
因为钻入骨髓的疼，钱锟挣扎的要举高手制止，但手铐原本就卡在桌沿上，动了几下还是敲打的厉害而挣脱不开。

李永钦深呼吸好几下，才安抚完自己金星乱飞的射精感，一杆入洞，茎部完全被软肉黏糊上来吸吮，舔舔干渴的嘴角，两根手指硬捏住钱锟的下巴，看他痛到泛白的汗津津的小脸。

烦人，怎么还是这么可爱啊！

深深懊恼自己这回真的是栽了跟头，李永钦，或者说Ten，作为上位者什么样的男人女人没见过，等着爬他床的人能从曼谷排到西伯利亚，怎么到头来还看上个死对头小警察呢？

越想越烦，不管不顾的进出几下，钱锟已经痛到要昏厥过去了，他才把人拉起来胳膊正好圈住自己的肩膀，兜住腰的时候阴茎随着角度自然滑出来，带出来的肠液夹杂着不妙的红色。

暴虐的暂停，让钱锟勉强睁开眼睛，张口就咬住面前的耳朵。

“嘶！”

李永钦是眼看着镜子外面，自己的助理刚刚赶到又交出一叠文件，想着先把外面的人糊弄过去再哄哄钱锟，但是这个坏小孩居然还有力气咬自己！

他的手臂力气不小，皱着眉任由钱锟没怎么大力咬，直接把人抱着大腿根抵到镜子旁边的墙上，扒住钱锟的侧脸按到镜子上让他看到外面，一手抬高他的臀部把阴茎又顶进去。

钱锟闷哼一声，但是双腿悬空手臂还绞着，除了被李永钦按到墙上艹，没任何办法。“我求你啊……别……求你……”

至少，至少让自己保留点尊严，外面的大办公室都是自己的同事和前辈，钱锟觉得自己像是被围观，看到他赤裸裸的被男人上。

李永钦当然是故意把钱锟弄过来，也故意装没听见，亲亲他的嘴巴，专心握紧他的侧腰顶弄。

虽然不是情动后做爱，但是李永钦也没太折腾钱锟，而且这具身体初尝性事，前戏的时候就开始湿，刚进去有点撕裂但适应之后反而缠的更紧。

“嗯哼宝贝你好棒，湿透了呢……呃呼……”到后来反而是李永钦头脑发晕的厉害，他又要把钱锟抵在墙上又要打桩，两倍力气花出去了，体力再好也要喘。

当然钱锟已经被干的根本喊不出来了，又快又用力，每次都破开红肿涨热的穴口，狠狠擦过敏感凸起的前列腺，然后沿着湿滑的穴壁往里面钻的更深。

粘腻的液体缓缓顺着腿根滑到小腿上，钱锟就感觉自己像一只被咬坏的苹果，身上爬了很多嗜甜的蚂蚁，啃咬的他又疼又爽。

事已至此，他再推拒也是白费功夫，干脆放任把自己抛到欲海里沉沦。狠狠撞进去高潮的时候，李永钦终于失控，眼睛红成可怖的样子，咬紧他的锁骨喘粗气。

“钱锟你tm必须是我的！”

埋在脖子里平息了十几秒，再抬头发现钱锟已经晕过去了，李永钦把人放到桌上，脱下外套裹住青紫红白的情色痕迹，然后轻轻抚触他眉间一颗浅浅的痣。

按下耳机通话，“事情解决了就清场，我不想看到任何人，还有做份报告把钱锟带走……”

话说一半，李永钦的脖子就被一只残破的手掐住，“李老板，不，Ten，你是不是忘了什么事？”

“哦？”挑起眉毛想了一下，然后拔开钱锟的手放在嘴边吻了吻伤口，“亲爱的，你要的东西在曼谷家里有一大堆，跟我回家……”

啪！  
“无耻的骗子！”

被扇的一侧脸颊发红，李永钦丝毫不生气，眯起眼睛笑着把钱锟的两只手都抓住，对着还在通话中的下属，“记得做干净点，世界上只有我的爱人，不再有钱锟这个人的存在。”

然后挂断耳机，对着懵掉的钱锟亲昵咬了一口脸颊肉，突然之间反手又是一个巴掌，大力打的钱锟根本支撑不住倒向一侧，匍匐在桌沿上轻声咳嗽。

李永钦的笑脸瞬间变了，阴冷的像毒蛇，“在我面前，耍脾气可不能过分。”

“不过有一个好消息，我喜欢你活蹦乱跳的样子。”


End file.
